Large mobile machines, for example locomotives, can operate in many different applications and many different climates. For example locomotives can operate in conditions of extreme temperature. When operating in certain conditions, if the locomotive is shut down for an extended period of time, it may be difficult to restart and/or components of the locomotive could fail. For example, if a locomotive is shut down in extremely cold conditions for an extended period of time, an engine of the locomotive may not restart easily and/or components of the engine could crack when fluids inside the engine freeze. When this happens, the locomotive can become stranded away from assistance.
One attempt to improve locomotive operation in cold extremes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,644 of Hillig that issued on Dec. 1, 1959 (“the '644 patent”). In particular, the '644 patent discloses a system that can be used to remotely start the diesel engine of a locomotive when fluid temperatures inside the engine fall below a threshold temperature. The system includes a wayside station, at which the locomotive is pared, and wires connected to the locomotive that extend from the wayside station to a remote office. When a water temperature of the engine drops, a contact is closed that energizes a cold relay causing an indicator and a buzzer to sound in the remote office. At the same time, another contact is closed that causes a fuel pump of the engine and a starter motor to actuate. During and after startup, telephone lines are energized and used by personnel at the remote office to listen to the startup process and to the engine after startup to confirm successful operation of the engine. When the water temperature of the engine rises above the threshold temperature, the fuel pump is deactivated to shut down the engine.
Although perhaps somewhat successful in maintaining a desired engine temperature of a remote locomotive, the system of the '644 patent may be limited. In particular, there may be times when the locomotive is shutdown away from the wayside station, and temperatures should still be maintained in these situations. Further, there may be reasons why the engine was originally shutdown or reasons why the engine should not be restarted, and the '644 patent does not provide a way to communicate these reasons from the wayside station to the remote office. Further, the engine of the '644 patent must be specially prepared at the wayside station for remote startup (e.g., connected to the wires that extend to the office) or remote startup may not be possible. Finally, it may be possible for startup of the engine to initiate without sufficient warning onboard the locomotive, creating a potentially hazardous situation.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.